Falling into Darkness
by Il-Amaya-lI
Summary: Life wasn't the same after breaking the Arcobaleno's curse. His guardians are leaving him, alone and hurt. Watch how the Sky fall into the darkness and makes his way out as Cielo Notturno Decimo. Will he take revenge on them or will he goes back their side? -Currently on Hiatus-
1. 01: The sky is falling

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The sky is falling**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, be glad because I might just put some M-rated scene in it. Oh, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Everything is smoothly well that's what Tsuna thought. The Arcobaleno's curse was lifted, allowing Reborn and the others to grow. Apparently, they grow about 3-5 years old per year depending on their age. Tsuna found his wind guardian not long ago as well. Though the guardian often distances herself from the other guardians. Well, that's understandable, she just joined the family perhaps she not familiar with new surroundings. Though she somehow got the cloud to call her an omnivore. Tsuna, being the kindest person in Vongola, he always finds chances to approach her and discussed some work with her.

After a few months, he eventually became Vongola Decimo. His guardians started distancing themselves from him, as if they were never his guardians. They would be either preoccupied by their own school club or finding missions to go. Gokudera is occupied by occult club and hiding from fangirls. Yamamoto is occupied by his baseball club as well. When Tsuna ask him to go out with him, he will always say that he has a competition coming soon as excuse. His mist guardians are always on a mission without a break and most of the mission requires them to go out of Japan. Lambo often went back to Italy to stay with his father if not he will go on a mission with Chrome and Mukuro. As for Ryohei, he got some people in his boxing club and is currently training them for some extreme matches? Well that's what he said.

Slowly, the gap between them started widening. Whenever, he walks past at hallway in school, they will only bow or say a simple hello and continued on their own path. He hasn't talk to them for months well except for the cloud and wind. Students noticed the gap as well and started spreading rumours about Gokudera and Yamamoto is ignoring Tsuna. It's wasn't long for it to reach the hands of Tsuna's past bullies. It was like an open season to bully poor Tsuna. Almost every day he had to limp home with bruises and cuts all over his body. He had to bandage his wound alone. Most of the time, his two guardians (Cloud and Wind) would fight the bullies but that's not all the time.

Haru and Kyoko would find time to visit him despite having clubs activities. Xanxus and Byakuran, who moved to the house next to his, often visit to train with him and challenge him to a sky race. Even with all those, it wasn't enough to cure his loneliness.

Dino, Emma and Yuni are busy with their famiglia (teaching for Dino) and hardly had any chance to contact Tsuna. Reborn and the other arcobalenos had important things to do with the checkerface. But Reborn said that he will come back before the graduation ceremony. Tsuna could only wait for that day and hoped that after they go to high school, things will go back to normal.

But those hopes went down the drain in just one night.

It was an exact month away from the graduation. Tsuna is watching TV alone while his mother prepares dinner more like a feast as his father is coming home tonight. Then, there was a soft knock on the front door. Noting that his mother is busy, he went to open the door but hesitated when his hyper intuition started screaming at him not to open it. Once again, there was another soft knock on the door but this time softer.

Going against his intuition, he opened the door. Only to see a half-dead man collapse on him. The man was heavily wounded and burned in many angles. His blond hair was so dirty and messy, that the blond almost turn into ashy colour. His clothes were no different.

"Is...Is this the S...Sawada...household?" he asked in a dried voice as if he hasn't drunk water for a long time. Not knowing what's going on, he nodded hesitantly.

"I'm...Timoteo's...son," with that the man fell unconscious. Tsuna was shocked at the information that he had just received. He immediately yelled for his mother to help. Nana arrived at the scene almost immediate. She quickly dragged the man to the living room while Tsuna get the first-aid kit.

Just then, a happy voice boomed through the house, "Nana! Tsuna! I back!" That's Iemitsu, Tsuna's father and the head of CEDEF.

"Dear! Quickly! Someone collapse on the outside the house just now!" Nana called him in a worried voice, trying to stop blood from flowing from the man's wounds. Iemitsu rushed to the living room within a few seconds and was taken away by the unconscious man's state. He scurried to help Nana with the bandages.

"P-Papa... Is-Is he okay?" Tsuna shuttered still shocked. Unsure whether to tell his father the information he received from the man. Making up his mind, "Papa, he told me that he is he is Timoteo's son..."

Iemitsu was once again taken aback. He was beyond shock. Then the front door was kicked opened by someone. It turned out to be Xanxus came to see what the commotion is about. "Xanxus, can you confirm the identity of this man. If he's Timoteo's son.."Iemitsu asked with his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Xanxus was disturbed at the sudden subject of Timoteo's son. After a few of minutes of confirmation of the man's identity. The man is truly Timoteo's son because of the birth mark that every child of Timoteo has. His name is Federico. It seemed that the skeletons that people though that it was his, is actually one of substitute. But other mafioso are still trying to kill him in order to crush Vongola, thus, unable to go back to the Vongola Headquarters. He ended up fleeing to Japan but was found. He was tortured badly in many ways but was never killed. He barely escaped and struggled to find the only place he knows in Japan and that's Sawada Household.

After the news went out, it left every single Mafioso dumbfounded and mixed feeling upon receiving the news. Obviously, Timoteo will be the happiest out of them. That he invited everybody in Vongola to a welcome back party except for Tsuna in Japan. Tsuna stubbornly went for it without anyone knowing. Timoteo announced that Federico will be replacing Tsuna as Vongola Decimo. Everyone cheered for Federico even his own guardians. Tsuna saw how they smiled and laughed, the smiles and laughters that was once directed to him, is now directed to someone else other than him. He immediately ran away with a heavy heart. He ran and ran with no end unwilling to cry until his eyes met his wind guardian who is standing alone outside of the school.

"Sawada-kun? What's wrong?" her melodic voice never failed to comfort him. He broke into sobs. "S-Suzume-san, what did I do wrong? Why are they going against all of the sudden?" Tsuna choked on his sobs and fell on the ground with a thud. "Shhh, just sleep, they never deserve such a nice boss like you," the wind guardian, who goes by the name Suzume, comforted, hugging the poor boy. She hummed a lullaby. The brunette struggled to stay awake but failed. He drifted into darkness before the lullaby could end.

"Omnivore, what you do to him?" Hibari appeared from the school. Eyeing the so called 'herbivore' in Suzume's arms with slight concern. She kept silent, running her finger through the sleeping brunette's gravity-defying hair. "Hibari-kun, would you rather follow this boy or other people?" this caught Hibari off guard. Hibari hesitated for a while and finally replied firmly, "I prefer none, but I will follow this herbivore if I have no choice".

"I see, though you hesitated but I can see that you decided to follow this boy," the girl smiled before letting her bangs cover her eyes. "Luck is running out for this boy, and we have to protect him from the other unworthy guardians. Will you help me?" she asked again but in a more serious tone. "If you were to hesitate, the three of us will end up in a horrible situation."

This time Hibari nodded without any hesitation. Suzume once again went back to her smiling face. "I'll leave Decimo in your hands. I need to check on the stupid guardians," with that she walked away towards the direction of ridiculous party. Once she reached the party, asking all guardians to assemble at a room. Which Suzume don't get which room it is. Suzume, being smart, followed Chrome close behind to the room. Inside the room, stood the strong and healthy Federico. One by one, the guardians introduced themselves and what is their flame class.

"Where's my cloud?" he asked in very rough voice. "Don't tell me that he turned up for the party."

No one dared to speak up, it was just silent. Until Suzumi broke the silent.

"Just in case that you don't know, a true cloud guardian would prefer to be alone. It wouldn't be surprising if he doesn't turn up for the party," she reasoned out, causing all other guardians to gasp.

"Of course I know that but it currently surprising for someone to challenge my knowledge," Federico said darkly as he scan Suzume's figure with a smirk. "But since you have such a prefect body, why don't you stay in for a night with me as an apology?"

Suzume smirked back at him," I'm pretty sure that it's way too early your dirty dream, after all I'm still underage".

That was a fact; she's 17, a supposed high schooler but she still in middle school.

Federico taken aback by how bold and straight the girl is. He quickly regained his posture and cleared his throat, "anyway, the reason why I called you here is because of a mission. I want you all to get the Sky Vongola Gear back, I don't care whether the holder is dead or alive just it back by tomorrow if not you don't, you all will be in Vendicare prison with no exception. Clear?"

"H-Hai! Decimo-sama!" all the guardians saluted fearfully except for Suzume who rolled her eyes but it went unnoticed by the rest. The guardians decided to take action tomorrow; exactly at 6pm. Suzume mentally noted it before disappearing from the guardians' sight.

The day came in fast. Unfortunately for Tsuna who woke up due to an empty stomach. He exited his bedroom and was then greeted by a scent of food. He went down stairs carefully, hoping that he will not go tumbling down the stairs. But it doesn't go as what he hoped for. He stepped on his pyjamas and tumbled down the stairs.

"Tsu-kun, are you awake? It's already lunch time you know?" a concerned voice that belongs to his mother asked. "Ah, lunch ready as well."

Tsuna opened his eyes, to see his precious mother's face and smiled. "Coming!"

His mother cooked rice omelettes for today, that's her best dish out of all. Tsuna almost devoured the whole omelette within seconds. He even asked for a second omelette. While waiting for it, he glanced at the clock that read,_'14:47'_. His institution is telling him that something bad is going to happen tonight. His second rice omelette caught his attention, this time; he ate it at a slower speed. This somehow triggered the memories that happened yesterday. How Ninth happily announced Federico as Decimo and how his guardians, no ex-guardians, cheered for him. At least Suzume is still with him. He finished his omelette without knowing that he had. His spoon crashed with the plate, snapping him out of his daze.

"Tsu-kun?" his mother looked at him with concern. Tsuna reassured his mother with a smile. The rest of day was rather boring, sitting in front of television. The clock read, _'17:57'_.

"Oka-san, I'm going out to get fresh air for a while," he finally stood up from his seat and headed outside quietly.

"...if only he could tell me about his problem..." Nana muttered to herself as she looked at the leaving figure. For some reason, it felt as if it will be the last time, she will be seeing him. But she shrugged it off and decided to push all her doubts to the back of her mind.

Tsuna walked out of the gate. Suddenly, his institution screamed at him to jump back. After learning his lesson to trust his institution, he jumped back. The ground that he was previously standing dented in as if a meteor has crashed over there but the things is, there's nothing. His institution told he that it's a human which did that. '_Invisible human?_' he thought in shock. As if something had hit his head, a certain boxer and an illusionist suddenly appeared in his mind. Tsuna immediately froze after solving the puzzle. Ryohei should be able punch a hole in the solid concrete while Mukuro can make something or someone invisible with his illusions. If those two were to work together, they are able create this destruction without even getting seen.

This made Tsuna snapped, "oi, if you want to kill me, then do it in person. How coward of you all, needing to be invisible to kill me". His eyes were dull with a mocking smirk on his face. "Oya? You noticed that was a person, I thought I hid rather well," a voice said in impressed tone. Mist surrounded the street as eight figures walked out of the mist.

"Tch, the plan failed, what a waste of time," Gokudera commented with his hand crossed.

"Now he thinks that we are cowards," Yamamoto's once carefree voice is now replaced by a cold and choppy voice.

"I extremely couldn't believe that I extremely missed with that extreme punch!" Ryohei shouted with his extremely loud voice.

Lambo kept quiet while munch on his grape lollipops. Clearly not caring what's happening to Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama, you're at fault for not making the illusion more undetectable," Chrome scolded while giving Tsuna a glare filled with hatred.

"You all! Decimo only asked for the Vongola Gear not killing him!" that's Tsuna's father, Iemitsu. That's right, he with them. Tsuna isn't surprised instead he already expected his father to side the Vongola.

"...The plan failed after all..." a cold voice echoed around them. Tsuna wasn't expecting the person that said that to be Suzume, the person who he went to when he's sad. Unknown to him, the guardians smirked.

"Suzume-san...?"

"Ah, you guy do the work. I don't want to hear his pitiful voice," she said coldly as she stepped a few steps away from the group while the rest just scowled in response.

"Tsuna, can you please give the Vongola Gear back without any question asked," Iemitsu asked holding his hand out, expecting the ring to be on his hand. Tsuna shocked his head and backed away. "I don't want to, I don't want," Tsuna started chanting that sentence.

Much to the guardians' annoyance of waiting and the chantings, Gokudera was the first to snap. He literally almost ripped the gear out of Tsuna's fingers but failed to when Tsuna reacted faster by dodging.

"Decimo, no ex-Decimo, you better give back the Vongola Gear," Suzume warned. Tsuna noticed something and mutter '_Decimo?_' softly. His hyper institution confirmed it.

Suzume processed to take the rings but Tsuna smack away her hand, "You're not Suzume-san! Suzume-san never calls me 'Decimo' in my presence! You're just an illusion created by Mukuro!"

Suddenly cold wind start swirling around the street.

"Fuu~ That's right, Sawada-kun. How rude of you to make a fail illusion of me, Rokudo-san," a melodic voice seemed to freeze everyone with its cold tone behind it. All of the sudden, Yamamoto collapsed on the ground revealing the figure behind it, Suzume. "Oya? I thought Decimo-sama is talking some important matters with you?"

"Ah~ that... Right now he's talking to the other me," she smiled. She snapped her fingers as the fake her, that Mukuro created, shattered into mist.

"Oh? You cancelled my illusions. And what do you mean by 'other you'?"

"Illusion is what you call it I guess but not to me though," Suzume explained before turning to Tsuna. "Sawada-kun, please go, somewhere safe and dark".

Tsuna hesitated, not wanting to Suzume alone. Suzume reassured him with a soft smile. With that Tsuna bit his lips and ran toward the school.

"Kufufu, so you're siding Dame-Tsuna, huh?" Mukuro laughed in disappointment. "So that's why you knocked out Yamamoto".

"Having to spar with you all is already troublesome. If I were to spar with the natural hitman, it will be way too troublesome"

"But I guess I would only be sparring with Ryohei, Chrome and Lambo," she once again snapped her fingers. This time Mukuro, Gokudera and Iemitsu dispersed into mist. "Leaving the weaker batch to me"

"Lambo isn't weak!" Lambo spoke for the first time. "I'm strongest in Vongola!"

"Stronger than Federico-san?" Suzume asked innocently, smirking at the small retreating figure.

That question strike hard on Lambo's heart. He was lucky that Federico isn't here or he would be a roasted cow or lamb. He denies in fear, shaking his head in fear. He fell on the ground as his tears threatened to fall.

"OI! SUZUME! THAT'S EXTREMELY MEAN, APOLOGISE TO LAMBO NOW," Ryohei demanded. He looked like he's going to punch Suzume in the face. Well he was about to when Suzume intercepted him with a question.

"I wonder what will happen if Kyoko meet Federico-san?" Suzume asked, smirking in victory again. "He might ask her to sleep with him, she is a cute girl after all."

Terror stuck inside Ryohei's boy heart and mind, he is able to picture what will happen in his mind. He admitted to erase the thought but failed when the question started repeating in his mind. He started screaming, "**EXTREME TERROR!**"

"Lambo, Ryohei-san! Unforgivable, how dare you insult Decimo-sama!" she was about to cast an illusion on her but was once intercepted by a question just like what happened to Ryohei.

"I wonder if Federico-san only wants one mist guardian, who he will choose, Rokudo Mukuro or you?" her smirk went wider.

Chrome started shivering at the thoughts she's currently having. Most likely Federico will choose Mukuro and she will be killed or abandoned by them. '_I don't want to be abandoned!_' Chrome thought.

"Abandon? Aren't you abandoning Sawada-kun right now, Chrome-san?"

"Eh? I-I..." Chrome looked up in realization so did the other two. Their eyes flashed guilt in it.

"You all feel guilty don't you? It's kind of too late, I'm going to find him," said Suzumi as she dashed off to Namimori Middle School. Suzume glanced at her watch. "Tch, it's already 18:17"

* * *

**-Tsuna's POV- 15 minutes ago -**

"Sawada-kun, please go, to somewhere safe," Suzume-san said to me. Both my mind and my heart are in a mess so I hesitated, I don't want to leave Suzume-san alone. Suzume-san reassured me with a smile. I bit my lip. '_Suzume-san, I'm sorry!_' I ran away to wherever my heart brings me to.

After a few minutes of running, my eyes are blurred with hot tears. I suddenly tripped and collapsed on someone. 'Please not be them!' I shut my eyes tightly as I prayed.

"Herbivore..." said a familiar cold voice. I immediately recognise the voice, '_I'm so dead_'. "Hibari-san?" I asked for confirmation as I peeked.

"Hn..."

I saw Hibari-san's figure underneath me. I'm not sure if my eyes are playing tricks on me but I swear I saw his eyes flashes concerns in it. I quickly got up, flustered. Hibari got up with stoic face as he brushed the dust away from his clothes.

"Follow me," Hibari-san said as he walked into the school building with his jacket flowing dramatically behind him. '_Wait, how did I even end up here?_' I wondered as I hesitatingly followed him. Is he trying to help me or is he going to led me to the other guardians. After walking up flight of stairs which seems endless, we reached the rooftop. The sunset greeted me, my eyes shone with amazement.

I then felt Mukuro's presence. I tensed. Hibari sensed it as well as he narrowed his eyes and wiped out his tonfas.

"Kufufu, it's the birdie~" Mukuro appeared with eerie smile on his face. His unmatched eyes glaring into mine. Gokudera and my father enter the scene as well.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Hand over Tsunayoshi and we'll give you peace," Gokudera demanded. Only to fly miles away by getting by a tonfa that belongs to Hibari. "Leave or I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu, looks like the birdie is siding the weakling as well," Mukuro laugh eerily as he point his trident at Hibari.

Hibari scowled at him before swinging his tonfa at Mukuro which Mukuro blocked with his trident. "I would rather side the weakling than to be with herbivores," he stated, bringing his tonfa up to his unimpressed face.

"Bastard! Don't call Decimo-sama a herbivore, I'll blow you into pieces," Gokudera who recovered from flying away, threw his dynamites at Hibari. Hibari deflected them with his tonfas randomly and made the dynamites went flying everywhere. And some went to Tsuna and blew up. The impact made Tsuna flew over the rails into mid-air.

"Herbivore/Jyuudaime/Tsunayoshi/Tsuna!" all four instinctively called out at the same time. Hibari, being the closest, attempted to grab hold of his falling hand but failed. Tsuna smiled at him and muttered a '_thank you_'. He closed his eyes and prepared for the impact.

"Sawada-kun!" the voice surprised him. He snapped his eyes open in shock. Suzume is running from the school gate with wide eyes. Suzume stopped knowing that she won't make it. She slice the air with her hands. Right after that, wind started swirling below Tsuna, trying to soften the landing. Tsuna still hit the floor hastily despite the wind.

"Sawada-kun!" Suzume ran to Tsuna's side to check on him. Blood coated her hand when she touched his head. Her hair covered her face. Her killer intent around her started darkening rapidly.

"Su...zume-san... I can... still walk," Tsuna's voice was barely a whisper. He struggled to stand up. Blood was flowing down his face from the forehead. Suzume took out a cloth and wrap it around the forehead. She noticed that his right leg was broken. Tsuna dragged his broken leg to the nearby park. Suzume wanted to stop him but she was too enraged. She ran up the wall of the school skillfully. Landing perfectly on the rooftop. Emitting a murderous intent, she took out her umbrella which she always brings around. She unsheathes the umbrella revealing a blue sword hidden in it. The sword has beautiful and detailed rose cravings on it and pointed edges at the side as well. The three gasped as they back away from the sword holder. They recognized the sword as the infamous 'Rose Piercing Sword', the one of a kind sword that makes the holder able to single-handedly kill a whole famiglia.

"Hibari, you deal with that f#%&ing pineapple head and the octopus head while I deal with this bastard," Suzume cursed and her eyes glint with both anger and mischief. "And soon you all will be at your knee"

Loud laughter of Suzume could hear before a silence. Then screams of pain started to resound through the whole neighbourhood. Some came out from their house to check what had happened while others stayed in their house fearing that there's war going on.

As for Tsuna, he collapsed at park due to pain intensity of his leg. He could hear the screams of his ex-guardians and the evil laughter of Suzume from there. He crawled tree and used it as support. Then rustling of leaves and his institution alerted him that there's assassin. But he was too tired to even get up.

"So this is the previous Vongola Decimo, how pitiful," a voice mocked him. Then a click of a gun was heard. "I'll let you have a long and painful death. Maybe a few shots to the chest should do it."

Three shots could hear miles away. All the guardians felt a shot to heart and two shots near the stomach. All of them clenched their heart and stomach in pain simultaneously. Suzume seemed to smirk and ran to find Tsuna by following after the blood trail Tsuna had left. Hibari followed closely behind.

Yuni and Byakuran started coughing out blood. "What happened?! Where's Tsuna-kun?! We have to go find him immediately!" Byakuran asked hurriedly. He flew out to the school leaving his blood covered marshmallows. "This can't be happening, where's Sawada-san? We need to find him," Yuni rushed to the private jet to fly to Japan.

Dino, Xanxus and Emma collapse on the floor all of sudden. It wasn't clumsiness; all of them felt a sudden sharp pain on all their joints causing them to fall. They all rushed to the school.

All the bosses and Arcobaleno heard the same thing: **The Sky is falling...**

This was all caused by bullets that were shot into Tsuna's body. Two near the stomach, one at his heart.

"Ah, I might have just shot your heart. Whatever as long that I kill you, I'll get the money from Federico. Did you know how much he's willing to pay just to kill you? A billion! You know how I am to be able to kill you? It's like one out of a billion chance," the assassin started boasting. Then rustling of bushes interrupted him. The assassin ran away immediately since he don't want to get caught murdering someone. He just left Tsuna leaning on the tree. Tsuna looked up at night sky. The sky is filled with bright stars and a round moon. '_I don't know that the night sky would be so beautiful._'

"Poor thing, this person must be the one who Aurora cares a lot," a silvery female voice said. '_Aurora? Who's Aurora?_' Tsuna thought as he struggled to stay awake and panting in exhaustion. His wounds are pouring out blood, his heartbeats started decreasing. His vision is getting blurry too. But he could make out four cloaked people. He saw one has stars on her clothes before entering a page of darkness.

"Moon, heal him quickly. Aurora will be mad if he dies," a male modulated voice reminded. The one with a meteor on his cloak smacked the other with the cloak that has a silver moon on it.

"Fine," a monotone male voice sighed. As the person moved his hand over Tsuna. The hand emitted a silver-indigo flame. The wounds started closing, the bullets are magically removed and the broken leg healed as well. "Done... Snow, you go tell Aurora that it's done and Meteor, you carry the boy to our base," the same monotone toned voice ordered. The person with the cloak that has snow flake on it, just stood there. While the one with the meteor picked up Tsuna and went to their located base, well about to.

"Snow?"

*Laughter* "What you mean? She's just over there, panting hard with another guy," and the girl started laughing maniacally along with the others. They just thought of dirty things just now.

"I heard that Snow!" Suzume's voice rang throughout the entire park. Then Suzume and Hibari emerged from the stairs, gasping for air. "This guy is Hibari the cloud guardian for your information"

Hibari growled lowly at blood that littered the ground. Looking at his sky also drenched in blood. His mind automatically registered that the blood on the ground is his and the ones that hurt him is the ones in cloak. '_No one hurt my sky except me!_' he took out his tonfa but was stopped by hand on his shoulder.

"Hibari-kun, they healed Tsuna not hurt him. But 'my sky'?" Suzume chuckled lightly at Hibari's confused face. "I can read minds; you're quite possessive over Tsuna aren't you?"

Hibari's face reddens a bit. He swings his tonfa weakly at Suzume. Suzume chuckled once again at his reaction. "Let's go back to our base, bosses in Vongola might be gathering at the Namimori Middle there already and I have something to do as well," Suzume reminded. The one with the moon cloak took Hibari's hand and dragged him to their base. Hibari just glared back at Suzume while the others just laugh.

Just like Suzume said, bosses gather at blood pile that was left by Tsuna where he fell on. ( The guardians had already gathered before the bosses). Yuni gasped as Gamma cover her eyes from the blood. Byakuran scanned the blood to see the cause. "He fell from rooftop," Mukuro stated earning stunned looks from the two bosses. Yuni fell on her knee and started crying, "I couldn't believe that you all don't save him!"

"You all! Where's Tsuna!" Reborn's high pitched voice boomed. The rest of Arcobaleno came rushing to the site, they had grown quite a bit over those months, all of them are much taller than before. "I heard that the Sky is falling, kora!" Colonnello shouted. The guardians just looked at him clueless. '_What did he meant by the Sky is falling?_' all of them thought.

"A sky that is abandoned by its weathers has finally broken," Viper, no now Mammon, stated, clearly upset with the situation. Though her time is wasted but the current situation is way too serious. Then a burst of Sky flames shot towards the guardians but missed. Xanxus enters the site as well. His killer intent could send shivers down everyone's spine.

"Trash, what's the meaning of this?" his question caused everyone to back away, his eyes trailed to the blood, distracted by it. It was silence until Dino and Emma enter the site as well. The two only could stare at the blood. "Wait! There's a blood trail leading to the park!" Dino pointed the most crucial part that everyone missed, yes even the arcobalenos. They quickly followed the blood trail. Leading them to much worse blood pile than what they just saw. The grass and part of the tree were dyed red by the blood. Yuni burst into tears immediately at sight of the blood. The guardians only could feel guilty. While the others felt rage in them even the calmest arcobaleno, Fong, is aching to beat up he guardians. Reborn had his fedora tilted to cover his face, hiding every emotion that he's having.

A voice singing snapped their attention to it.

* * *

_The Sky is falling down_

_Falling down into the deep darkness_

_No one can reach him not even his clouds can_

_The other weather refused to help and walked away_

_The cloud jumped in with no hesitation_

_Together the two fall_

_Into the hands of the Night Sky_

_The Sky and Cloud is no longer yours and will never return_

* * *

The short song ended leaving them to figure out the meaning behind it. Xanxus was the first to figure out. "Trash! Where did you take Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Cloud Guardian to!" Xanxus yelled as he scanned the forest with his narrow eyes. Reborn solved it as well, he growled warningly to whoever sung the song.

"Fuu~ did I anger you guys?" the same melodic voice echoed around the forest. "That voice!" all the guardian except for Yamamoto recognise the voice. The only kind of voice that holds a special melody in it, there's no doubts it's Suzume's. "Yah, it's that damn wind guardian of our Famiglia"

"Wind guardian? I never heard of any other guardians being added to the family," Reborn remarked. The guardians' eye widened and shuttered a 'what?'.

"Fuu~ that's right, there isn't a wind element in the first place. Hibari was the only one who noticed it," a figure jumped down from partly blood covered tree. "Let me introduced myself. I'm Suzume, a so-called wind guardian"

"Bastard, you tricked us!" Gokudera growled at her and was ignored. "Don't ignore me!"

"I'm the one who turns dreams into reality and reality to dreams. So basically you saw a illusion I guess," she shrugged her shoulders. "But you can't say that I'm a mist user though."

"What are you trying to say?" Reborn said darkly holding his Leon gun already.

"Example, I can make the 10-year bazooka anytime easily," green with a mixture of sapphire with a mixture of green light shone from her hand. As if it's magic, a certain purple bazooka appeared, shocking everyone. Lambo quickly took out his and confirmed that the one she's holding isn't his.

"Suzume, what flame is that? I never see such a flame before," Reborn asked but he got silence as his answer.

"Ah... My time is running out, byeee~ we shall meet in the near future," Suzume turned and walked away as she threw the bazooka on the ground.

"Like hell we're letting you go!" Xanxus and Reborn fired their guns at her. Suzume snapped her fingers. Both the sky flame and the bullet stopped mid-air as if time stopped. Well time actually stopped for it. Xanxus and Reborn growled, "how did you-". But was cut off by a strong gush of wind.

"Always remember that the Sky and Cloud is no longer with you," with that she disappeared.

"So you bastards better tell me everything or I'll kill you with no hesitation," Reborn threatened and cocked his gun so did Xanxus. Byakuran lost his cool as well, he had his dragon out. Fearing the wrath of those three, the guilty guardians spilled everything out not missing and single detail. Why they abandon their sky because they have abandon their dreams just for him and how Federico ordered/threatened them to get the rings.

"End up in Vendicare prison? What a laugh!" Byakuran snorted. "Just for those reason, you abandoned Tsuna-kun?!"

"Trash, those are not valid reasons! Prepare to die!" Xanxus was about to shoot but was stopped by Reborn.

"So... You're telling me that Tsuna forced you all to abandon your dreams?" Reborn glared at them. If glares could kill the guardians would have be dead by now. "Did you all know that Tsuna was forced to be Vongola Decimo?"

"His life was already ruined because of that, yet you all made it worse. What about Hibari? He stayed with Tsuna even though he knew that his precious school will be in danger," Reborn's eyes are somehow shining as he said. He had to admit that he had fun torturing Tsuna during those day but pity at same time that Tsuna has to be in this cruel world.

"I-I should have believed my vision of the future, it's my entire fault," Yuni sobbed. She caught a glimpse of the future a few days back. Unfortunately, she doesn't believe it because she thought that the guardians wouldn't leave him no matter what.

"Yuni, don't blame yourself and don't show that face in my presence," Reborn took out a small cloth and gave it to Yuni. "It seems that Hibari is the only one who is with Tsuna..."

Byakuran cracked his knuckles and smiled darkly," killing you all wouldn't be enough. I think a few month of torturing would be enough."

The poor guardians only can shiver at the suggestion. At the thought of getting tortured by those sadist would be hell, no worse than hell.

"Wait, how did that Suzume even tricked you all especially the two mist guardians," Fong asked a question that no one can had yet to question. "How is she introduced to you all?"

"Ninth told us to assemble at the living room in Tsuna's house few weeks after you all went out of Japan," Gokudera started with his arms crossed.

"After we gathered, Ninth was there with her, saying that she's the wind guardian and just left," Yamamoto continued coldly surprising everyone with his change in voice.

"Kufufu, she just introduced herself briefly, shook Tsuna's hand and just left," Mukuro smirked eerily despite the fact that the three is glaring at him. "Unsatisfied with her introduction, we got into a fight with her. Talking about fighting with her, the bird and she fought with us just a few moments ago. The Rose Piercing Sword, she's the holder of it."

"That's might not be Ninth, she could have created a fake version of him and the sword. I met the real holder of the sword in Italy a few weeks back, he is a fearsome guy in one of most dangerous Mafioso. By the way, where is Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

Ah.

"You all just left me on the rooftop! Bleeding!" the said man's voice complained. His figure walked into their view. His clothes are badly torn apart and he's covered with blood and cuts as if he had just experience hell. Well technically, he went through hell not long ago.

"I forgot to the extreme! Strangely to the extreme, I couldn't extremely heal the extreme wounds on him!" Ryohei supplied loudly, deafening the poor ears of the people around him.

Reborn's onxy eyes once again was shadowed, 'how is it possible for Ryohei to be unable to heal him unless...'

"Iemitsu, come here. I try to heal the deep cuts first". Iemitsu walked toward him and sat on the floor while Reborn processed to heal him. But he stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his chest. "The heck?" he found a gash on chest, a very deep one. In return, one of Iemitsu's cuts healed. He cursed when gash started bleeding heavily. The arcobaleno quickly rushed to him.

"Uncle Reborn! Gamma, call the medical team!" Yuni instructed, using a clean cloth to wrap around Reborn's chest to prevent too much blood loss while Gamma fished out his phone and dialled the number. Iemitsu fell on his butt in the meantime.

"How did she do so much damage to you?" Lal Mirch asked. She took out bandages from her pockets and started wrapping the wounds. "I have to admit that she's very strong. Perhaps around Reborn's level. I couldn't even see her movements and her sword just kept slashing and slashing," he replied wincing when the pain started attacking him again.

The mentioned hitman peeked from his fedora with curiosity. Around his level? No one has even came close to his level. Well maybe Tsuna and a few more did but other than them, there's no one. '_But damn, my newly brought suit is ruined,_' he thought eyeing his new suit that is soaked red in his blood.

"Where's Tsuna? Did you get back the Vongola gear?" Iemitsu ask the guardians who flinched back at the name 'Tsuna'. One could see tears starting to form in Chrome's eyes. She was quietly blinding herself from reality for the past few minutes.

"Iemitsu! You're also getting gear from him? What kind of father are you?!" Lal barked at him. She grabbed the collar of the injured man.

"That's direct orders from Timoteo! He ordered me directly through person and letter! Though he told me not to read it," he fished out letter and handed it to Lal who snatched the letter from his hand. She unfolds the letter which greeted her with a blazing sky flame and read it in silent. Her grips tightened as she bit her lip until it leaks out blood. "That damn boss! Sorry for teaching a fake my ass!" she slammed the letter down on the ground, Colonnello immediately rushed to her side to comfort her. Reborn asked Yuni to bring the letter to him. After receiving the letter, he read out without scanning what is written first.

He read out,

* * *

_Dear __ex-tutors of Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_As you all heard my son, Federico, has returned. Thus, I will ask you all to become tutors of him to help him be an appropriate Vongola Decimo. As for Sawada Tsunayoshi, I sincerely apologise for the trouble you all went through when tutoring him. He is just a replacement for the seat meaning he's just a fake Decimo. I have no intention of making him one in the first place anyway. I had no choice then. I heard there's assassin pretending to be a guardian in the Famiglia, I already told my son, and he should be dealing with it by now. And get the Vongola ring back from him, this is an order._

_Sincerely,_

_Timoteo_

* * *

Right after reading finish, Reborn crashed the letter immediately and tore it into million pieces within a second. The atmosphere became very heavy and quiet. It was then broke by a certain carnivore's bird.

"Hibari, Hibari"

The bird looked flustered, flipping its fluffy wings so fast that it almost couldn't be seen. It's carrying a small box with it as well. The bird flew down to Reborn's shoulder and dropped the box into his hand. The box broke into pieces leaving two familiar rocks. They were the Vongola gear before its final form! The guardians quickly checked theirs; it is still in its original form. Then why? The answer was answered when five bright and pure flames appeared from their gears. There stood the first generation's guardians. All five have a face filled with disappointment and sadness even Daemon Spade was there.

"Nufufu, I came back from the dead, it seems that I can't even rest in peace. You all really messed up this time," Daemon said. "You all are lucky that Primo told us to not to disarm your gears," G continued in disappointed voice. "We will keep you all under our watch according to Primo's orders," Asari stated, looking at Yamamoto with a pair of sad eyes.

"You all have to attend Mafia High School no matter what according to Primo," Knuckles crossed his arms currently angry at the guardians especially Ryohei. "Ah, Primo said that the rocks that contains the Vongola Gears need to be kept by Arcobaleno and need to supply then with your flames to keep it living," Lampo lazily said, he don't even give Lambo a glance before disappearing in sparks of lightning flames.

Then cloud flames shot out of the rock revealing a platinum blonde haired man in trench coat. Surprising everyone excluding a melon-head person. "Nufufu, I'm not even surprised that you're able to do that, Alaude," Daemon looked at Alaude with distaste. Alaude return it with a glare. A glare that is fiercer than Reborn's. Obviously he's not in mood for jokes having to be forced to go out here by Primo.

"Primo asked me to transfer his message since he's pathetic," he started, making them to sweat-drop at his comment on Primo. "He said that during your high school years will be much more dangerous than what you had experience. And beware of the Night Sky. That's all."

The sentence made everyone confused. Beware of the night sky? Why? Not like it will come down and bite us or something, that's what the guardians thought. "Wait! Where's Hibari? He's Vongola's Cloud Guardian, why is cloud rock here?"

"Hn. I have no intention on answering those. And supply the rocks with flames or I'll arrest you," with that he returned to rock.

"Oi, that bastard!" G let out a string of curses directed to the first cloud guardian.

"And why the hell do we need to go Mafia High?!" Gokudera complained and was about to push all the blame to Tsuna but was stopped by G's interruption. "Gokudera, take it as a punishment," G glared at him harshly and then at the other guardians. The guardians flinched.

"... I feel like we are being forgotten..." Skull spoke for the first time. "Shut up lackey!" Reborn kicked his head. "Anyway since most things are cleared, let's began the punishment of the useless guardians and Iemitsu for being idiotic shall we?" Reborn asked with 'innocent' face. The guardians and Iemitsu gasped in fear as shadows cover them from the moonlight.

* * *

**-Tsuna's POV-**

'_Am I dead?... Why do I feel like I'm on a bed,_' I moved a bit to feel the fluffy mattress' warmth.

"Star! Off the light, he's waking up"

'_Isn't that Suzume-san's voice?_' I tried to open my eyes only to be blinded by the intense light which made me cringe. "Star! I told you off the light! Are you trying to blind him?!"

"Okay! Geez," an unfamiliar female voice said. The light switched off allowing me to open my eyes more comfortably. Then a vase flew in and crashed into the wall beside Suzume. "HIEEE!" I shrieked when pieces of glass littered the checker floor. I looked at Suzume-san, worried if the vase had hit her. But the worries turned into fear.

"... You bastards... That was one of my priceless vases and you broke it. Hibari, stop fighting with them before I chain you to a wall!" she threatened. '_Hibari? Hibari-san is here too?! But where am I anyway?'_ I looked at my surrounding; I'm in a room that's painted dark blue on two sides and sky blue on the other two with checker floor tiles. Nicely decorated room, I have to say. I noticed that my wounds are healed too. There's a bang on the window; I looked out from the window to see the fishes and a shark?!

I heard someone giggled, "Our base is under the ocean so you might expect some shark attacks sometime."

"Who are you?" I questioned. Suzume suddenly snapped her fingers and blue-green light engulfed the room. It later dissolved revealing three unknown person and Hibari?!

"Mao~ Aurora-chan, stop teleporting us everywhere," the girl complained childishly, the other three male just glared at her. "Please act at your age, Snow," Suzume reprimanded. '_What's happening? Who are those people?!_' I screamed in my mind.

"Herbivore... Are you okay?" Hibari asked. I froze, '_d-d-d-d-did Hibari-san asked me if I'm okay?_'

After I processed those words, I nodded slightly. I started fiddling with my fingers then I noticed that my Vongola gear is missing! I looked around frantically for it.

Then two rings dropped on my lap. My Vongola box ring and an unknown ring that is similar to the original Vongola ring, but it's not it doesn't have Vongola written on it. With the word 'Notte' craved on it. My mind automatically translated it, Notto means Night in Italian. I looked up to see an expressionless person. He doesn't say anything and just stepped back. I look at him blankly.

"Pardon him, he's a very quiet person but he's a rather sweet person," Suzume chuckled and received a glare in return. "Sawada-kun, let's start with introduction shall we?"

* * *

~Chit-chat corner with the characters! ~

_Amaya__/Author_: CUT!

_Suzume/Aurora: My ears hurt from your shouting..._

_Amaya/Author: That's the first chapter of Falling into Darkness_

_?/Snow: Amaya-san, you know your vocabulary level is so low that a ten-year old child can understand your fan-fic?_

_Amaya/Author: I know... *Sulk at a corner*_

_?/Moon: Be sure to review on how suck Amaya-san is at writing fan-fics._

_Amaya/Author: Don't say it in such a expressionless face!_

_?/Meteor: Ma~ Next don't censored the swear words cause we are to going to swear damn hard. Like $#%#%$#%#$%#$. Hey, it's censored again!_

_Amaya/Author: All swearing words are censored for this chapter... *sigh* I'm seriously got no idea why I created such OCs._


	2. 02: Decision

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Decision**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to copy and paste. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, be glad because I might just put some M-rated scene in it. Oh, I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: Currently being in the process of rewriting.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

The four teenagers stood in rows while Suzume stood at the end of the row facing Tsuna and Hibari. "State given name and code name, flame and weapon. Meteor, you start first then Moon and so on," Suzume instructed.

"Eh? Why given name?" the girl childishly asked and earned a smack on her back by the teenager next to her.

"Because I told him my name already," Suzume reasoned out, she earned both clueless and weird stares from the teenagers. She noticed it and gave them a irritated 'what?'.

"Ma~ It's just rare for you to give someone your real name. Always, name's Masashi and code name is Meteor which is my flame class as well and spear for my weapons. And we prefer to be called by our code name," a tall teenager with slightly overgrown bright red hair in contrast to the green as his eyes, started by giving an elegant smile to the two. '_Meteor flames? I never heard it before, perhaps a new group of flames?_' Tsuna wondered. A silence followed his introduction. Meteor nudged the slightly shorter teenager beside him who glared at him in return. Suzume sent him a silence warning.

The teenager, who has ash colored hair and almost white eyes, sighed and stated shortly in monotone, "Name's Yasushi, Moon for code name and flame, scythe as weapon". 'That's a really short introduction!' Tsuna thought as he shifted uncomfortably when Moon stared emotionlessly at him. '_But Moon-san seems to have peaceful aura around him._'

"Hello Cielo-san! Did you have your beauty sleep? Did you dream of any wet dre- Ah Moon!" the shortest girl among the group who has shoulder-length blue tinted black hair, yelped in pain when Moon stepped her foot. The rest just burst laughter not giving a damn about her. The girl just pouted before continuing, "My name is Etsuko and Snow is both my code name and flame class. Naginata is my weapon."

"Excuse me Snow-san, what's a Naginata?" Tsuna asked in a timid voice. Snow took out a long blade that is stuck on a metal pole by reaching under her skirt, making three people blush, Tsuna, Hibari and unexpectedly Moon. "This is a Naginata, why are you three blushing? Ohhh~ you're not thinking dirty are you?" Snow smirked. Her smirk turned into another yelp of pain when Moon elbowed her stomach.

"Stop it! Your strength is stronger than you think!" Snow complained. '_These people are weird, very weird. How did she even hide her weapon over there! Wouldn't she get hurt by it when she walk around especially there?_' Tsuna smacked his face from thinking that dirty stuff.

"Eh~ Moon, why did you blu-" Snow wanted to teased Moon but was cut off by the taller female teenager next to her.

"My name's Kurami and Star is both my code name and flame class, I use a axe as my weapon," the teenager with pale peach blonde hair and shining hazel eyes said in a motherly tone. "Nice to meet you, Cielo-sama." She flashed a warm smile at him.

'_Why are they calling me Cielo?_' Tsuna's mind was crowded with questions. When the melodic voice of Suzume snapped his attention to her.

"As all of you know, my name is Suzume. Code name and flame class is Aurora. And I use a sword to battle," she introduced herself. Suzume has beautiful and long light purple hair messily tied into two braids that matches purple eyes. 'Wait... when did she?!"

"And I see that you have a lot of question to ask but let Primo answers those question. About my hair... Light purple is actually my original hair colour."

"Primo?"

As if on cue, a dazzling burst of dark blue flame with black sparks shot from the ring that was settled on his laps. Vongola Primo appeared from it. His eyes are bright blue in colour and without flame on forehead instead.

"Decimo," he greeted, his voice is still the same. "I'm sincerely sorry for not ke-Achu"

He was cut off by a sneeze, "that Alaude, he must be talking about me again." (A/N: In chapter 1, Alaude said that Primo is pathetic)

'_Damnnn his sneeze is cute__,_' that's what all of them thought well maybe except for Tsuna, Hibari and Moon since they have a pure mind.

A question mark appeared floating above Tsuna's head. "Sorry about that, let's pick up the pace. As you heard there's actually five more flames, Meteor, Moon, Snow, Star and Aurora. Those flames are extremely rare like sky flames. But not as rare as Midnight flame which you saw that I came out of it. Midnight flames are the same as Sky flame except you have desires to take revenge on someone once close to you. Decimo, try to think about your guardians," Primo looked at Tsuna.

'_Think about my guardians... How they abandon me and went to another bastard... Is just..._' Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open. '_Unforgivable!_'

Tsuna went into dying will mode but without flame just like Primo and has midnight blue eyes. Everyone look at him with awe while Hibari just looked at them with a blank look on his face. '_Hibari is not absorbing what they are saying!_' Tsuna sweatdropped as he went back to his normal self. "Primo-san, Hibari-kun is not taking in anything," Aurora said after she read Tsuna's mind. Primo turn to look at Hibari and chuckled lightly.

"No worries, when Alaude is here, he might translate in carnivore language for you. Aurora, the cloud ring."

"Ah, it's here," Aurora fished out a ring from her pocket and tossed it towards Hibari who caught it. The purple gem ring is the same as the ring the Vongola version except it too has a 'Notto' craved on it. "Hibari-kun, you have your box animal ring with you right? I took your gear for your information."

Hibari almost got a heart attack when he finally notice the missing gear but he maintained his posture and expression and slid his hands inside pocket to check if his animal box ring there. He nodded as he show his box animal ring to them. "A hedgehog? Surprising for a bloodthirsty person..." Snow carelessly commented.

'_I suddenly have the urge to bite her to death..._' Hibari's mouth twitched. "Pi~!" Roll squeaked at his owner cutely as its owner gave it a small smile that went unnoticed by others.

"All of you wear yours rings," Primo instructed. Aurora took a ring which has green-blue gem on it, it also has Notto and an Aurora symbol craved it. Star took out a similar one except it's has pale yellow gem and has a star symbol on it. Moon's one is a silver with hints of indigo gem with a moon symbol. Meteor's ring is a reddish-brown gem with meteor craved on it. Snow has a light blue gem on with a snow symbol on it. '_All of the rings looked like the original Vongola rings,_' Tsuna mentally commented.

"It's because that Cielo Notturno is part of Vongola but it's only known to the Primo-san and guardians," Aurora explained when she read his mind again.

'_Did Suzume-san read my mind or something?!_' Tsuna shrieked in his mind.

"Yes, I did. I have the ability to read minds after all," Aurora answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "And call me Aurora when we are in our base or whatever that is related to mafia."

Tsuna nodded. 'I wonder why?'

"Oh Sawada-kun, you have a way too innocent mind. Because if people were to know my name, people will stalk me to the base and the base location is exposed. And we all die," Aurora once read his mind.

"Stop read my mind!" Tsuna retorted. He puffed up his cheeks and looked away cutely.

'_Damnnn, he's a so cute,_' that's what the dirty minded people thought and that's includes Primo.

**And silence...**

"That bastard Alaude should be here by now," Primo impatiently tap his shoe on the ground. Then a burst of dark purple flame shot out of Hibari's ring.

"Hn, you have a problem?" A certain platinum blonde carnivore appeared from the flames with a pair of handcuff. "Or do you want to get arrested?"

"No thanks," Primo started shrinking.

"Ne, Alaude-san, how do you even arrest someone if you're a ghost? Oh wait, Primo-san is also a ghost... Seems legit," Snow commented. Everyone sweatdropped at her comment. Moon smack the back of her head causing her to fall to the ground face first. That must be painful...

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Snow, language in front of innocent people," Star smiled innocently with flames burning behind her. The rest just laughed nervously except for two certain people.

"I will bite/arrest you all to death if you don't get serious," the two skylarks threatened.

"Hai hai~ Ignite your flames then~" Meteor sang. He ignited a reddish-brown flame from his ring. Their flames are the same colour as their rings' gem. Five figures appeared from the flames.

"Dang it, I was sleeping," a lady, around Primo's age and look like Snow but has light brown hair, groaned while she stretch her back. "Karen... I told you not to sleep today," A raven hair man who looks like Moon deadpanned and ended up quarrelling with her. "Eh~ It's about time for us to get out of the ring," another raven hair man looks like Meteor said cheerfully. "Kya! They look so cute! As expected of our children!" A teal haired lady who looks almost identical to Star squealed. "Alessandra, they are not our children but our descendants," a pale brown hair lady, who looks like Aurora, stated in a matter-of-fact tone. All of them have cyan eyes.

"Primo," all of then saluted when they noticed Primo's presence. "Well isn't it Alaude~" Meteor's clone swing an arm over Alaude.

"Hn... Introduce yourselves," Alaude eyed the arm with annoyance.

"Eh~ I'm Dante, the first generation Meteor guardian," he introduced. "That's Karen and Lucio, the first generation Snow and Moon guardians," he point at the two quarrelling pair who glared back at him.

"I'm Alessandra; you call me Aless for short. I'm the first generation Star guardian," Aless flashed a motherly smile. "And that's the first generation Aurora guardian, Maria," she continued.

Alaude shoved the arm away from his shoulder before dragging Hibari out of the room.

"Well then, Sawada Tsunayoshi, what do you want? Revenge or go back?" Maria asked. "You have to make your choice carefully."

Tsuna clenched his fist in silent while Primo look at him worriedly.

"We will give you time," Maria said, signalling the rest to go out. Leaving the brunette in his thoughts.

* * *

**-Tsuna's POV-**

The door close with a soft click. I bit my lips as I recall the word 'revenge'. My mind started going haywire as all my honest thoughts came rushing in my mind. I also hate their dishonesty and their broken promises. I hate their disloyalty. I hate how they abandoned me when I don't do anything to them. I hate how I have to let my true friends in danger. I hate getting involved in fights because of them.

'_Gokudera, a super weird delinquent. He swore loyalty to me and caused many problems to me countless times. He promised that he will be the one to protect me yet he broke it. I still haven't broke mine yet he..._' I let out a heavy sigh of frustration. I took out a small dynamite keychain that he gave me. I scan its appearance once more before placing it beside me.

'_Yamamoto, our school baseball ace. His carefree self also causes trouble for me. Who is always adding oil to the fire. I admit I admire his fighting skills and all. Yet his dishonesty led me to this path. It's his fault. I also never broke my promise too,_' I fished out a baseball keychain and put it beside the dynamite.

'_Ryohei, the current boxing club captain in his high school. Always busting my ear drums with his screams. Always trying to get me into his boxing club. One word, irritating. Couldn't believe I have to promise such things,_' I thought as I took out another keychain but this time it's a pair boxing gloves and lightly toss it next to other keychains.

'_Lambo, a child who dresses up in a cow suit. Super annoying and only knows how to get in trouble. Always trying kill Reborn but ended up bombing me instead. Why am I even keeping this_,' I sighed as took out yet another keychain with a plastic candy, which has cow prints on the wrapper, attached to it.

"_Mukuro and Chrome, the two illusionists. Mukuro is always going around killing people. Damn sarcastic together with creepy laughter, he creep me out. Always trying to kill me out in order to rule over the whole mafia. While Chrome is totally oblivious to situation and stick around Mukuro like magnet. Damn, why are they even in Vongola,_' shivers down my spine when I thought about them. I pull my pocket out letting two identical tridents keychains fall on the pile.

"All this keychains... I promised them to keep them with me all the time. In return, they promised me that they will be with me till I die," I muttered softly, picking all of it up and releasing it mid-air. Letting the chains to collide onto the bed sheet with clank.

"I hate them..."

Then chatter and sound of fighting travelled into the room from outside. '_They must be fighting..._' I walked to door leaving the chains on the bed and peek outside. My eyes widen at the sight of Auro- no that's Maria-san fighting Alaude-san. '_What the heck?_'

* * *

**-Normal POV- 4 minutes ago -**

Aurora closed the door softly with a click.

"So... What are we going to do?" Snow and Karen wailed simultaneously, rolling on carpet in boredom.

It was silence all the way. Both the moon guardians are itching to hit the snow guardians. While others just awkwardly glance at each other."Ma/Eh~ Say something," the meteor guardians tried to break the awkwardness but failed.

**~Silence again~**

"Hn. What are you all doing?" Alaude and Hibari appeared out of god-knows-where. "How rare of you, to slack around... Maria," he mocked. Maria was quick to pop a vein and held out a hand to Aurora asking for her sword. "Tch, I'm not going to give you my sword," Aurora tch'ed. Maria stayed quiet still holding out her hand. "Fine, I'll give you my practise sword," Aurora grumbled as she took a different umbrella from last time and hand it over to Maria.

Alaude has his handcuff ready while Maria swings the umbrella carelessly. 'Fuck! Hell is coming,' everyone, except Moon and Hibari, thought as they felt the killer intent leaking out of the two. Primo tried to stop them but ended up flying to the other side of the room.

"Alaude~ How long has it been since we last fought?" Maria questioned with a smile. "Hn. About 400 years ago..." Alaude replied, spinning his handcuffs around his fingers.

"Let's see if you have improved," Maria charged toward Alaude who calmly getting ready to counter her attack. Handcuffs clashes with umbrella. What sound does it even make...?

While the two are fighting. The door behind Aurora opened slightly as a certain brunette's gravity defying hair stick out. Aurora spun around to look and chuckled at the brunette's clueless look. "Have you made your choice?"

Everyone's attention diverted to Tsuna.

"Yes... And I want revenge," Tsuna's midnight blue eyes flashes determination. Silence followed his determination. Slowly making the brunette flustered.

"Pfft, Giotto, he's just like you," Maria chuckled at both the Primo's and Decimo's flustered face as she handed back the tore apart umbrella back to Aurora. "Well then since you chose this path, we the Night Sky guardians will glide you," Maria stated as the all Night Sky guardians bowed at the same time. "If you have any questions, you can ask now."

"Is midnight flames the same as Night flames? Why does Primo-san have it too?" Tsuna asked.

"Midnight flames are actually the dark version of Sky flames. They have the same attribute and has nothing to do with Night flames. And Primo..." Maria glanced worriedly at Primo who let out a sigh.

"I was betrayed by my guardians as well but I went back after clearing up misunderstanding..." Primo explained. Tsuna noticed that there were mission details but never questioned about it when he saw Primo's unreadable face.

"Then you all will go to Mafia High where your ex-guardians will be going in order to take revenge on them. Star, Aurora and Cloud will be in third year, Meteor and Moon will be in second year and lastly Snow and Cielo will be in first year," Maria read the paper on the clipboard that appeared out of nowhere. "By the way, Cielo is your codename and Hibari's one is Cloud."

**(A/N: I will be calling them by their code name)**

"We will change yours and Cloud's name as well. Yours will be Okano Kazuto and Cloud's one will be Okano Kyouya. We're changing your names because we don't want anyone to suspect you by your names," Aurora noted before chuckling evilly. "And we will be giving you two some make-overs." Cielo gasped at the word 'make-over' while Cloud's mouth twitched uncontrollably. Aurora made the ten year bazooka in a flash, startling the two. Aurora aims it at Cloud and hit him with it. Pink cloud filled the room as the spectators look at pink cloud with high expectation.

"Shit! Why now?!" a cold yet smexy voice growled. "Wait, that annoying presences... Hey younger version of Aurora~"

The pink cloud cleared up leaving a tall and handsome man with unbuttoned clothes?

"Fuck, my virgin eyes," Snow covered her eyes from the sight. "What do you mean by annoying presences?" Aurora cracked her knuckles. "But looking decent there, Cloud. Smexy enough to make Star to nosebleed," she took out a pack of tissue and toss it to the nosebleeding-from-overloading-smexiness Star.

"So... Giving them a make-over? I can cut Cielo's hair if you want," the tyl Cloud offered while he fixed his clothes. "Hmm, sure since you know how future Cielo looks like." Aurora took out a sketch book from a drawer and flip to a page that is filled with scissors drawn on it.

"This should do it," Aurora point to a small scissors and the scissors popped out of the book. Cielo was amazed, his mouth wide opened. He jolted when Alaude suddenly lifted him up and put him to sit on a tall chair. Aurora threw the scissors to the tyl Cloud who caught it easily. "Wait the ten year bazooka effect only last for five minutes," Cielo informed.

"Er... I kind of modified it that it will last forever unless the future version is shot by the ten year earlier bazooka," Aurora explained briefly and advance towards him but was pushed out of the room by tyl Cloud along with the rest. "Now now, I need silence to work. So get your sorry asses outside."

**Silence again...**

"This is sooooooooooo awkward..." Meteor commented.

"Well then, we will be going for now. We will accompany you all in your high school days," with that the first generation went back to their rings. The awkwardness left with them too.

"I should probably make the ten year earlier bazooka then," Aurora sighed as she concentrated on how the bazooka supposed to look like and all the imaginations stuff. Snow started to annoy Moon who in return smack her in annoyance. Meteor and Star laughed at the pair as Aurora popped a few veins at the noise and moved to study room. It last for minutes.

"DONE!" two voices collide with each other. The door to the living room opened revealing a short but still gravity defying brown hair Cielo. Star squealed at how cute Cielo became. Tyl Cloud followed closely behind him with a satisfied look. At the same time, the door to the study room slammed open. Aurora was standing there with a orange bazooka with a label, 'TYE Bazooka'.

"Time to go back tyl Cloud~" Aurora sang evilly and blast the bazooka at tyl Cloud. "Thanks for cutting my hair, Hi- Ah I mean,Cloud-san," Cielo smiled his uke smile. "Like I said, my virgin eyes!" Moon smacked his hand over the whining Snow's eyes harshly before Snow could cover it with her own hands. Yellow smoke filled the room and slowly cleared away leaving a flustered cloud with a new hairstyle?

"Looks like someone gave the cloud a new hair style," Aurora examines the new hairstyle. It totally styled the same as the ten year later version. "Cloud-san, did something happen in the tyl time?" Cielo asked poking the flustered Cloud, Cloud flinched slightly at the touch. "N-Nothing."

'_He shuttered!_' Cielo shrieked in his mind. '_I wondered what happened..._'

'_Then again, I should worry about myself. I wonder if I really made the right decision..._'

* * *

~Chit-chat corner with the characters! ~

_Amaya__/Author_: Cut! Hai, this chapter 2 of Falling into Darkness

_Suzume/Aurora: My ears still hurts from your shouting..._

_Amaya__/Author_: *Ignores Aurora* Sorry for the short and late chapter. *Bows sincerely*. School is also starting next week... means slower update. *Cries*

_Masashi/Meteor: Ma~ School is fun... I guess?_

_Amaya__/Author_: So not! 

_Tsuna/Kazuto/Cielo: School is not fun at all!_

_Amaya__/Author_: High five! Where's Snow and Moon?

_Kurami/Star: They went back. You know you should be doing your holidays homework?_

_Amaya__/Author_: Hai Hai, Okaa-san~ CRAP I FORGOTTEN TO DO MY HOMEWORK!

_Aurora/Meteor/Star: *Sigh* Why do we have her as our creator..._

* * *

~Reply to Reviews!~

RenaScarlet: Interesting indeed~ You're the first reviewer for this fic~ ^(^w^)^

Solomon07: What's type f story? What does that means? (^_^)?

Priestessofshadows: Haha~ But I don't think deaths will occur to main characters in this fic. BUT I ensure you that the guardians and Federico will go through a lot of torture~ *Laugh evilly*

Dark eye: Tsuna-sama chose revenge but still hestitating. Hm... About Vindice, I'm not sure whether I should add him in, I will consider. (^w^)

Yamada: This wouldn't be a 1827 fic for sure, and Tsuna as seme? Maybe~ If you were to notice Tsuna's thoughts slowly turn dark when he thought of his ex-guardians. (^3^)

Matsukaze Tenma: What do you know? Here's another chapter~

* * *

**To readers: I'm so happy that I got so many favourites and followers for this fic. *Bows*. Because of school, updates for fanfic will became slower. I'm so sorry! I can't really ensure you that I will update within one month but I will try to. So look out for a new chapter!**


	3. 03 part 1: Emotions

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 3 part 1: Emotions**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and extreme OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back.**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own KHR or anything other then my OCs and my homework.**

* * *

It's being about two month of non-stop killing. Tsuna, no he's now Cielo, the infamous Decimo of Cielo Notturno. They are known for killing and torturing famiglias mercilessly. They became the top wanted criminal within that short amount of time. Of course, no one had thought that their base would be deep under the ocean, perfectly protected by sharks. How do they get out? Let's just say fishermen sometimes find dead sharks floating in the middle of the ocean. No one saw their faces and if they did, instantly they be buried under ground because of a certain mind reader. This time they will be known for trying to assassinate the strongest and most feared famiglia, Vongola. The Famiglia that was once led by Cielo who is once a warm and kind-hearted boss, changed into a cold-hearted and merciless killer.

Vongola is actually in a total mess since Federico took over though no one knew because of its strong image. Guardians are always on missions not because they are avoiding their new boss but Federico is the one ordering them to go on missions. Not normal missions but those that involve a huge amount of rewards which means harder and dangerous missions. Sometimes the guardians will come back with heavy wounds. It is a hell lot of tortures for the guardians. As for Federico, Reborn is giving him a hard time like punishing harshly for the slightest thing he did wrong. Dino, the Cavallone boss, is having a mental breakdown after a month without seeing Tsuna though he recovered shortly after a few weeks of persuading from his substitutes. Iemitsu is currently having a long-term mental breakdown. Right after Tsuna(Cielo) disappeared, Nana got into an accident and is in coma now. It was huge impact on Iemitsu that he spent all day beside Nana not caring about the CEDEF or anything. Yuni and rest are finding Tsuna despite Federico's orders not to, checking everywhere but the sea. Lastly, Federico dragged Kyoko and Haru into the mafia world and threatened them to join in fights.

Currently Cielo and the rest are getting ready for their assassination. Ways of torturing them are ready in their minds. They planned a meeting with Vongola already.

"Ok! Here's the plan, we will split into two groups, Group Assassination and Group Distraction. Snow will be alone, she will be checking the time and send us signals. Aurora, Cloud and Moon will be in Group A while the rest will be in Group D. Our assassination mostly likely won't be killing but we will try to injury them as badly as possible. First group D will go distract Iemitsu from my mother while group A will sneak into the ward and get my mother back to our base, leaving a letter. We will be in our disguise so mostly likely Iemitsu won't recognise us. We then process to second part; I already booked a meeting at Vongola Mansion with Federico exactly at 17:30 as Regalo Famiglia. Moon of Group A will heal my mother's state in the meantime. They too will be in disguise as well. They will then go to the meeting place and get the guardians out, leaving Federico. And start fighting with them and going easy as well. Once the clock strikes 18:00, Snow will send a signal to change into our cloaks. We will beat the living crap out of them. That's pretty much it... Clear?" all of them nodded their heads. Cielo smiled a bit at the thought of seeing his mother again after two months. "Then we should train until 14:00 and the assassination will start."

The Night Sky guardians strolled to their training places with an evil smirk on their face. While Cielo look at the data of his new guardians. Sharp eyes yet still round of his, scanned the page analyzing the data.

**Ozawa Kyouya a.k.a. Cloud**

**Strength: 9/10  
Speed: 8/10  
Defence: 7/10  
Strategy: 5/10  
Teamwork: 3/10  
Skills: 11/10  
Self-control: 6/10  
Temper: 3/10**

"His battling skills are higher than average... His teamwork and strategy need to improve. I hope that he will follow my plan," Cielo heaved a sigh worriedly as he flips to another page.

**Ozawa Suzume a.k.a. Aurora**

**Strength: 10/10  
Speed: 10/10  
Defence: 11/10  
Strategy: 9/10  
Teamwork: 9/10  
Skills: 11/10  
Self-control: 8/10  
Temper: 2/10**

"One of our most powerful ace, almost prefect. But her temper is not something to mess with. I guess she has to improve by herself," Cielo silently commented.

**Ozawa Etsuko a.k.a. Snow**

**Strength: 5/10  
Speed: 7/10  
Defence: 5/10  
Strategy: 5/10  
Teamwork: 10/10  
Skills: 6/10  
Self-control: 1/10  
Temper: 6/10**

"A joker with average stats and lack of self-control. Having her to follow the plan is difficult but she does like teamwork though. Remind me that she needs more patience classes," he noted, flipping the page.

**Ozawa Yasushi a.k.a. Moon**

**Strength: 11/10  
Speed: 4/10  
Defence: 8/10  
Strategy: 7/10  
Teamwork: 7/10  
Skills: 8/10  
Self-control: 9/10  
Temper: 8/10**

"The quietest healer with massive strength power which makes up his slow speed. His others are good but would be better if Snow don't affect his self-control and temper. I don't think he needs any help," he once again flip the page.

**Ozawa Yasushi a.k.a. Meteor**

**Strength: 6/10  
Speed: 11/10  
Defence: 6/10  
Strategy: 5/10  
Teamwork: 5/10  
Skills: 7/10  
Self-control: 7/10  
Temper: 4/10**

"The speediest member in the famiglia. And only cooperate when his mood is good. And I need him to persuade Cloud to follow the plan since he's currently the closest to him," Cielo pouted at thought of Cloud ignoring him after he accidentally melted his tonfas with his midnight flames during his latest duel.

**Ozawa Kurami a.k.a. Star**

**Strength: 8/10  
Speed: 6/10  
Defence: 4/10  
Strategy: 10/10  
Teamwork: 10/10  
Skills: 7/10  
Self-control: 8/10  
Temper: 7/10**

"The most cooperative and reliable mother figure of the figure. Always the one breaking arguments with her 'innocent' smile. Overall stats are good, just need to improve on speed..." Cielo smirked slightly before turning the schedule planner of his current guardians and started writing with a pop-out-of-who-knows-where pen. He then slips the papers under their training rooms. Glancing at his pure gold watch, he started to countdown from 5.

5...4...3...2...1...0

"SHIT! MORE STUPID CLASSES?!" various voices boomed, successfully creating another version of earthquake, well underwater earthquake. It never failed to amaze Cielo who is rolling on the floor while laughing crazily.

"WHAT! TEN HOURS OF PATIENCE CLASS?!" that is Snow's voice which is followed by her childish wailing that she doesn't want to do it.

"OMNIVORE! WHY AM I HAVING CLASSES WITH THE METEOR HERBIVORE!" that was Cloud's growling at unexpectedly loud voice.

"MA~ LETS KILL CIELO AND IT WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING," Meteor suggested in his louder than normal voice. Everyone knows that he doesn't mean it.

"YES! I ONLY HAVE ONE HOUR OF SPEED CLASS! YOU'RE SO KIND CIELO," Star was the only one to be overjoyed, Cielo could feel her jumping of joy from there.

* * *

**-Cielo's POV-**

All the shouting died down after a while. Two other voice wasn't in the commotion. They are Aurora and Moon who I don't give them any class. Well at least I won't get any stupid education fro-

"Cielo-kun, don't think of escaping this time..."

Me and my stupid thoughts! A strong hand grabbed my wrist firmly. 'Moon why!' I wailed inwardly as he dragged me across the room to the study room with ease. While Aurora just stared at me with a deadpanned face before turning it into a small smile and strolled into the room as well.

'Math...math...and more maths..." I look at the undone stacks of worksheets. "I GIVE UP!" I literally threw the whole stack of worksheets up in the air. Letting them to slice the air like knifes while floating down to the ground. "Cielo, paper cuts on Aurora," Moon warned shortly, returning crumpled paper that he crashed when attempting to catch them.

'_Paper cuts...on Aurora?_' I repeated in my mind. '_Shoot! Run for my life!_' I sped down the hallway...mentally. A hand caught my collar before I was able to run away. I stiffly turned my neck to meet with a pale and once flawless hand that is now littered by small cuts and a shadowed face of Aurora. She let go of my collar and tap on her emerald watch. I look my mine, '13:52'.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Ah... It's almost time, well then call the guardians back, we have to get ready," Cielo smirked in anticipation as he walked to the living room with a mischievous smile while Aurora turned to Moon letting him to heal her hand.

It wasn't a long waiting time for the night sky guardians to gather. Three of them are throwing complaints at Cielo while the other three, who are more silent, just sat at their seats patiently waiting. Cielo gently slam the table to get his guardians' attentions. Clearing his throat, he started," it's almost time to take action, Star will be helping us with the disguise so choose your disguise properly, not too suspicious and not too flashy. Everyone in Group D will go with a fedora."

Aurora used her drawings to create black wigs to overlap with our real flashy hair colours. Star, who is a fashion expert, went around recommending more suitable clothes for them. Cloud was stubborn and refused to change out of his Namimori uniform, yes... He still wears it every single day. But after a 'few' persuasion together with two 'sweet' smiles from Cielo and Star and a threatening glare from Aurora, he gave up eventually and changed into his disguise.

When it is all prepared, it was already 14:55.

"Alright, in five minutes, we will be setting off. No delays if not we will be screwed and no arguing," Cielo gave a glance at Star and Cloud. Star pretended not to notice it while Cloud just grunted in response. Cielo rolled his eyes before continuing, "check your things for the very last time, no missing items please..."

The guardians took out all their things and put back again one by one, checking carefully if it's working correctly, except for one. Snow threw her bag high up to the ceiling, letting the weapons and equipment fall on the ground and them. Cielo and the others glared at her while Moon maintained his expressionless face. He just gently flicked her forehead and off the consciousness of hers go, he helped her to pack her things as exchange. As expected of Moon.

"Moon, I expects you to wake her up within two minutes," Cielo chuckled a bit as Moon used a leg and kick her side in frustration. "Moon-kun, that's abuse," Star reminded as she smile her famous yet infamous smile. Moon sighed as he processed to wake Snow up using his flame. Snow woke up eventually but still dazed. A tonfa hit her head this time almost knocking her back to her unconscious state. "Omnivores...herbivores... Time is almost up. Get going or I'll bite you to death," Cloud threatened as he retrieves his tonfa. Well about to if Meteor didn't swing his arm over him.

"Ma~ Cloud is just too excited for the trip even I am. I hope it's a bloody type of trip," Meteor chirped with a heart coming out of him which does not fit what he just said. Cloud shoved the arm away and slots back his tonfa in his jacket in a flash. Meteor just blinked before letting out a small stream of soft laughter.

"Hm, let's go. To assassinate Vongola," Cielo and Aurora chuckled evilly in unison. They are the leaders of their groups after all which means they get more fun. Snow is the only one who is not really looking forward since she has to stand on the rooftop and give signals to them. The only fun part is where they change to their signature cloaks and fight the guardians. She pouted as she let herself and her bag get teleported by Aurora to the rooftop of the hospital that held Cielo's mother, Nana, first. The others are teleported to Italy, somewhere quite far from the hospital, later on.

The other guardians took a car there to be more specifically a limousine. How did they have it? Let's just say that they got it from a famiglia. The ride was rather normal and long with Snow and Moon chatting and Meteor teasing Cloud who growls back. Star is fixing Cielo's disguise from the back as he drives the limo while Aurora polish her sword with a cloth.

The limousine pulled to a stop in front of large hospital, it's the largest hospital after all... Owned by the damn Vongola. People around looked at them in jealousy.

Fixing their earpieces, they split themselves into their groups.

"Testing... Reply if you can hear me," Cielo spoke into his mic.

Cloud: Hn.

Meteor: Ma~ As always Hibari is the first to reply~

Aurora: We can hear you Cielo

Moon: ...

Star: Moon replied for your info and I can heard you as well.

Snow: ...

Cielo: Snow? Can you hear anything?

Snow: ...

All: ...?

Snow: Night Sky, we go rock it drop it top it, hey don't stop it pop it

All: SNOW! ow...my ears...

Cielo: *sighs* let's go then, according to the plan.

* * *

**Mission Part 1: Rescuing Ka-san**

* * *

**Group D's Side**

Snow: Current time, 15:44:37

"In 23 seconds, we'll be going," Cielo informed. All types of 'ok' was heard from the earpiece. '_Ka-san, I'm coming!_' Cielo look up in determination, his eyes turned midnight blue for a moment.

Snow: Current time, 15:45:00

The group D made their way in the hospital with professional walking while group A went to back of the building. But it was all stop by Cielo's warning.

"Be careful, there are security cameras. Snow, try to hack into the camera or something," Cielo warned, stealing glances at camera.

Snow: *sound of furious typing on keyboard*

'_Why she taking so long..._' Cielo thought. Snow is a natural expect in hacking and all technology stuff, she could even hack into the Vongola system in a very short time.

Snow: ...I-I couldn't hack into the system...

The guardians could feel the snow guardian's shock from where they are standing even they, themselves, are shock. The guardian could break down at any moment for her very first failure for not able to hack into a system.

Cielo: It's okay, let's just go by plan. No suspicious movement.

All: Noted.

'_A system that Snow cannot hack in..._' Cielo thought as he went to the counter.

The counter lady stared into his honey brown eyes with her dark brown ones. One could see that she is slowly falling for him. "What can I help you sir?" she asked confidently with hints of flirting tone in it.

"I'm looking for a lady, more specifically a married woman who is in coma for a few months named Sawada Nana," Cielo supplied, flashing his infamous uke smile that he used to attract women even men. He continues to stare innocently with his narrowed but still round eyes. The counter lady immediate fell for his eyes and smile.

"She is in ward number 77," she informed, handing a map of the hospital building to Cielo. "What's your name, sir?"

"Leave it as Cielo," he earned a bewildered face from the lady, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled to her for the last time and headed to the corridor filled with doors.

"Room number 77," Cielo informed the other guardians with his head turned away from the camera. The other two just look around through the glass at the patients laying peacefully on the hospital bed.

"Room 76, the next room should be it. Wear your sunglasses," Cielo ordered. Star and Meteor took out their glasses and wore it professionally as their boss went in front of door, preparing to knock on the door. His hand is on the door knob when sobs of a certain father was heard.

"I'm sorry, Nana... I have to take away your life source tomorrow. The doctor said that you can't wake up anymore though I had tried very hard to wake you up but now... I give up," he said. Cielo was beyond shock, his eyes widened by a few inches. He forced a friendly smile on his face and spoke into the mic.

Cielo: Cue.

All: Roger.

Snow: Current time, 15:56:27.

Cielo knocked three times, opened the door that led him to a gloomy atmosphere which strained his smile. A lonely figure was blocking the other.

He taps his shoe on the floor to get the person's attention.

"Whose there?" an almost unrecognisable voice of Iemitsu asked. His voice is dry and full of sorrows in it. He turned to face Cielo and his guardians. Cielo froze immediately after taking a look at his face. Luckily for Cielo, Meteor covers him.

"Sorry for disturbing you sir but it seemed that we might have come in a wrong room. We were searching for Room 77. For interviewing purposes actually," Meteor lied smoothly.

"Interviewing purposes..?" Iemitsu repeated with blank eyes. After he processed those words, he look at us more closely and then stood up. "We shall talk outside..."

The three went outside leaving Cielo. He exclaims the slim figure lying on the bed. '_Ka-san_'. It's his mom, Sawada Nana, a once healthy and pure mom who is totally oblivious to her surroundings and the best mom in Cielo's world. But she is now sick in bed, paler than ever, yet still beautiful with her slightly longer hair. Biting his lips, he spoke into the mic.

Cielo: Coast clear. Group A, make your move.

With one last look at his mom, he went out of the room with a soft click.

* * *

**Group A's side**

Cielo: Coast clear. Group A, make your move.

Upon receiving the signal, Cloud immediately rush into the hospital through a broken window that he broke not long ago. Remembering the room number is 77, he ran down the never-ending hallway pasting by Group D. He sent them a glance before returning to his running until he reached the room. He scanned the area for important details.

Cloud: Floor 7, the seventh room from last room of the front right side of the building. Three cameras. No guards.

Aurora: Got it.

Moon: Time.

Snow: 16:19:23

Sighing, Cloud lean on the thick piece of glass. He glance at the laying figure and thought, 'I wonder if she can handle the truth.'  
Of course, he don't really care she will react but he is still worried.

'_Tch. Why am I worried for a herbivore._'

* * *

**Rest of group A's side**

Snow: 16:19:23

"Moon, let's go," Aurora stood up from the bushes that they were hiding in, covered in leaves...

Moon sweardropped silently in response. He then pointed to a window. "That one."

"Hm, stay here and look out for people for me," with that Aurora used her flames to make a long and thick rope. She tied one end of the rope to a rock and passed it to Moon who threw it high to the window, breaking it.

_'I have make it quick,_' Aurora noted as she took the rope and literally flew up the wall by jumping with the help of her leg strength and the rope.

**[Do not try this at home or anywhere.]**

She positioned herself so that she will not fall of the edge. She took out the glass panel and threw it down, smashing it into pieces as it lands on the ground. She entered the room with a skip. She peeks from the curtain that was blocking her view. "She's pretty," she muttered.

Cloud: Omnivore. Herbivores are crowding.

Aurora tch'ed before swinging Nana over her arm, ripping Nana away from the life source. And was about to jump off out of the window when she saw Cloud growling to someone. Getting the message, she immediately jumps down without wasting any time. She gripped the rope to soften the landing a bit.

Moon: Aurora, people.

Aurora widened her eyes before grabbing the rope hastily that her skin tore due to the hash contact, letting the blood stain the rope. "Shit," she cursed as she tried to get Nana to a safer position.

Aurora: How many are there?

Moon: 10 plus.

Aurora clicked her tongue, engrossed in her thinking for a solution.

Cloud: Omnivore, just kill them.

Killing them would not be a problem but Cielo does not want any unnecessary killing. She let out a string of curses. They have to hurry since Nana does not have a life source to support her.

Cielo: Just kill them.

It was a moment of silence before deafening screams are heard from the earpiece. Aurora winced at the loudness that almost made her deaf. Landing on the ground safely, she dashed off to the base almost immediately as she made her report.

Aurora: Secured Sawada Nana, currently moving to base.

Star: Make sure that no one follows you.

Meteor: Just have to get out of the conversation with Iemitsu and we're done.

* * *

**Group D's Side**

Meteor: Just have to get out of the conversation with Iemitsu and we're done.

But the thing is how..?

"So after all this interviewing, the conclusion is that you love your wife but you have been hiding a lot of things from her, am I right?" Cielo asked, trying not show that he's bored after the long session of talking and talking.

"We heard that you're taking away her life source tomorrow?" Star asked the question on purpose to make him feel guilt.

"I wonder how did she even end up in this kind of situation. From your stories, I can say that she is a nice wife," Meteor added. Iemitsu look down in guilt. '_Time to end this!_' All the three cheered in silence.

"I think we should end this interview, the atmosphere isn't really good in the first place. Especially when there's assassin running about," Cielo reminded with a smile. Iemitsu's widen instantly, he bolted back to room before letting out a cry.

"NANA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" That was their cue to run. They ran out of the hospital to meet with Cloud and Moon who is partially covered in blood. Cielo puffed his cheeks for a while and gave them a warm smile.

Cielo: Cloud and Moon will return to the base first. Snow, time.

Snow: 16:52:43

Meteor: Oh? Time flies fast.

Cielo sighed softly, currently worried about his mom. '_I shouldn't be doubting Moon's powers, I have to bet all my trust on him._' He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to see the sky. He then smirked at it.

Cielo: Mission Part 1 cleared. Moving to Part 2

* * *

~Chit-chat corner with the characters! ~

_Amaya: Cut..._

_Aurora: What's up with that?_

_Amaya: I'm tired._

_Snow: Puahahahahahahah, I can see eye-bags under your eyes. You look like a panda, Amaya-san._

_Amaya: Not funny Snow._

_Meteor: Ma~ You should be sleeping like Cloud over there._

_Cloud: Zzz..._

_Amaya: You all... Anyways, be sure to review as usual~_

* * *

RenaScarlet: I can see that you reviewed again. Thanks for your review!**  
**

twilightserius: Well, his uke self will be quite useful in the future and his inner doom will come out next chapter so stay tuned! And thanks for your review!

Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan: Well, Tyl Cloud/Kyouya appeared with unbutton clothes... Just let your imagination go wild. Thanks for your review!


	4. Not a update sorry

**Sorry for not updating for very long but Falling In Darkness will be on Hiatus as exams are coming in fact it's next week. That's one of the reasons. The other reason is because I'm having writer's block recently and is unable to continue the chapters I'm currently writing. Plus I got addicted to kpop too.(my friends' fault for introducing them to me).**

**But be reassured that I will not abandon this fanfic.**

**My OCs' profile are in my Bio so check them out if you want to.**

**Once again I'm sorry.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah... Damn... It's raining again...


End file.
